Krys's Story
by Zephyr Star
Summary: BEIND DELETED AND CONTINUED ON MY NEW ACCOUNT
1. Chapter 1

My first story!!! =D ok, so this chapter is mainly focused around my oc, Krys. This being my first story, I'd like some critisism. Please read on!

* * *

_Ah. Summer. Is there anything more beautiful in the world?_ That was the only thought in Krys's head as the beat up school bus turned off of the road and headed into a neighborhood. Her neighborhood.

She rose out of her seat as the bus came to a jerky stop. The wind picked up as she stepped off of the bus, causing her short spiky blonde hair to sway in the wind. She brushed some hair out of her face as her friends exited the bus behind her.

"See ya, Krys!" "Bye!" "See you after break!" Krys waved to her friends as they shouted their goodbyes.

"I'll text you guys everyday, okay?" she called as they turned the corner behind her. She began walking down the tree-lined street to her house, her blue and white DC sneakers making almost no sound as they rhythmically thudded on the pavement.

It was the beginning of summer, and that meant no school, no responsibilities, and lying on the couch playing video games all day.

Krys undid the zipper on her gray jacket and pulled it off, revealing a green tank top. Even though the sleeves on the jacket only went to her elbows, it was still pretty warm with it on. Since there was no more dress code because school was out, it was okay to wear what ever she wanted.

"Do Chinese schools have dress codes too?" Krys wondered aloud as she turned onto her street. She had been curious about China ever since her mom had told her that they were going to take a family trip there during the summer.

"It is so cool that I actually had an uncle who lived in China!" she exclaimed as she unlocked her front door and walked in the house.

"Krysten, is that you, Hun?" her mother called from her parent's room.

Krys winced at her full name. "Yeah, Mom. It's me." She had never liked the way Krysten sounded, so she had shortened it to Krys. Everyone called her that, even her teachers did. The only ones who didn't were…

"Krysten, c'mon. We've got to finish packing. Our flight leaves tomorrow early!" her mother called to her as she stepped out of her room. "You know your father's going to want to leave extra early tomorrow morning, so you have to be packed tonight!"

Krys sighed. "I know, Mom. I'm already packed. I have everything I could possibly need in China." Her mother nodded as she walked into the kitchen. Krys sighed again as she stepped into her room, her black and white cat, Shadow, following her. Shadow jumped up onto Krys's bed as she set her bag down. "Hey, Shadow. Are you gonna be good for the sitter?" she asked as she scratched his ears, causing him to purr.

"I thought so." Krys got up and walked over to her suitcases, checking to see that she had everything. _Just think,_ she thought. _I'm going to China! This is one life changing event!_ Little did Krys know just how life changing this one trip would be.

~ * ~ * ~

_Krys had no idea where she was. Everything around her was white, probably because of the dense white mist surrounding everything. "Krys…" a voice called from somewhere. Krys whirled around, straining to locate whatever had said her name. _

"_H-hello?" Krys called. This was really starting to freak her out! _

"_Krys," The voice called again, this time from a different direction. Krys spun around again, this time able to catch a figure in the mist. It looked a bit taller than she was, and was walking right towards her._

"_Are you the one that was calling me?" she asked the shape. At that moment, it stepped through the wall of mist and Krys was able to see who it was. Or, __**he**__ was, apparently. He had green armor, amber eyes, and dark, flowing hair. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice clouded with wonder. But before he could answer, everything started to fade into the mist again. "N-no! Please! Don't leave!" she shouted into the mist. But he had already gone._

"Krys!"

Krys jerked awake at the sound of her name. She whipped her head to the left where her younger brother was sitting. "Could you **not** squirm around when you sleep? It's crowded enough on this plane already!" he complained.

"Sorry, Joe," Krys grinned. "No can do!" Joe huffed and slouched back in the airplane seat. His full name was Joseph, but, like herself, he wasn't too fond of his name. So, instead of Joseph and Krysten, they became Joe and Krys. "How long was I out?" she asked.

"I think we're gonna land soon," he replied, looking past her and out the window. Krys turned and looked out the window as well. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before. There were trees, grassland, and unusual looking houses. Krys heard the intercom ding as the captain came on.

"Good day ladies and gentlemen," he started.

"And Krys," Joe murmured under his breath. Krys glared at him and playfully shoved him.

"We will be landing shortly. Please clear all trash and return the tray tables to their upright position." With a second of static, the intercom shut off.

~ * ~ * ~

"I can't believe we're actually in China!" Krys's mom squealed as the rental car bounced along the bumpy dirt road.

Krys's dad chuckled. "Calm down, Julie," he soothed. "China's not going anywhere."

"But Robert!" she continued. "It's China! So beautiful, so different…" she drifted off.

"Do they just call Chinese food 'food' here?" Joe asked. Krys snorted.

"Probably. They probably also call our food 'American food'." Both of them started cracking up in the back seat.

"They only call French fries 'fries' in France I bet!" Joe laughed.

"If that's true," Krys pointed out. "How would they differentiate between French toast and regular toast if they couldn't use the 'French'?" This only made them laugh harder.

"Oh, honestly!" their mom huffed. "Would you two knock it off? You should be more interested in the natural beauty of China!"

"What landscape?" Krys asked. "It's just a dirt road."

"Maybe…" her dad pointed out. "But it leads to where you both'll be staying for a few days."

"Really?!" Joe asked, suddenly exited. "Where?"

"It's called the Xiaolin Temple," their mom answered. "We found out that your uncle stayed here while he lived in China. And it looks like we're here!" she called out excitedly as the car pulled up to a stone wall with a doorway in the middle. Krys and Joe were out of the car before the engine had even been cut. They ran around to the doorway in the wall and didn't hesitate to walk in.

And it was amazing! It was a court yard with a fountain in the middle and what looked like buildings spread around. Joe ran around excitedly, while Krys took a moment to take everything in. "It's incredible!" she breathed as she walked over to the fountain.

She saw that there were fish swimming around in it. Joe had noticed it as well. "Cool!" he exclaimed. "Gold fish in a fountain!"

Krys laughed. She wasn't surprised her 8 year old brother didn't know what they were. "They're not **gold** fish…" she corrected. "They're koi fish!"

"That is correct," a voice answered approvingly. Both kids spun around as an old man stopped right behind them. "And may I draw the conclusion that you are our two guests?" he asked.

"Uh…y-yeah," Krys stuttered. "That's us. Um, who are you?"

The man merely chuckled. "You may call me Master Fung," he replied as Krys's parents came through the door. Their mom glared at the two of them angrily.

"You two shouldn't just barge in here like that!" she scolded. She turned to Master Fung. "I'm sorry. They're a little exited."

Master Fung laughed. "It is to be expected. Now, would you like a tour?" he asked as he swept his hand around. All four of them nodded. "Follow me then." He turned and started walking towards some of the buildings. He was explaining what they were and what they were used for, but Krys barely heard any of it. She was too busy looking around. Suddenly, she realized it was too quiet. She snapped back into reality to see that everyone was gone.

_Uh-oh_ she thought as she glanced around. She had no idea where she was. Then she heard noise. She listened carefully. It sounded like two people fighting. Krys followed the sound to an open grassy area where two people were exchanging blows. One was small and looked to be of Asian decent. The other was tall with messy brunette hair. They appeared to be in the middle of sparing. Enticed, Krys decided to come a few steps closer and watch.

The small kid jumped up and tried an aerial attack, but the older-looking kid stepped out of the way and did s swinging kick. The smaller boy duck and easily dodged. Krys's inner sports fan took over as she let out a loud cheer. "Woo! Go short kid!" As soon as the caught herself, Krys's eyes widened and she clasped her hands over her mouth.

The taller kids whipped his head around to stare at her, but the smaller boy gave a powerful kick to his chest, causing him to fall backwards. "Ha!" he cheered triumphantly. "You should not have let your guard over!"

"It's 'down', Omi," he corrected as he stood up, brushing grass off of his pants. "And who are you?!" he questioned, pointing a finger at Krys. Omi's head turned as he saw the intruder for the first time.

"Oh, hello!" Omi called. But Krys didn't her him. She was backing away.

"Sorry," she called as the both walked up to her. She put her hands up in defense. "I didn't mean to distract you. I just…"

"You what?" the older boy questioned, now right in her face. "And who are you, anyways?"

Krys opened her mouth to answer, but someone beat her to the punch. "You're Krys, right?" Krys spun around and her face immediately hit something hard and fuzzy. She staggered back a step and looked up. The newcomer was big and not just tall big. He was **big** big! The first boy scoffed.

"Clay!" he yelled. But the newcomer, Clay, it seemed to be, paid no mind.

"We heard you were comin' to the temple. Nice to meet ya." He tipped his hat.

"Nice to meet you too, Clay," Krys said as she spun around to Omi. "It's nice to meet you too!" She smiled at him. Omi's smile got bigger, if that was possible.

"It is so good to meet a new friend!" he exclaimed as he scurried around to hug her. "We are glad you are here!" He let go of her. "Even Raimmundo, though he might not show it off."

"There you are, Krysten," a voice spoke from behind them. Krys recognized who it was as Master Fung approched. "I thought I might find you here. And it seems that you have meet three of the young monks. Your parents were woried."

Krys sighed. "Oh yeah. Mom and Dad..." Then something in her mind triggered. "Wait. Three of? How many are there?" she asked. Master Fung smiled.

"Four. Now come along so you may calm your parents." And with that, he turned and walked off.

"Come on," Raimundo called as he followed his master. "You'll probably like Kimiko. She's the only other girl here."

"Finally!" Krys cried as she followed him, Omi and Clay close behind. "Another girl!" Exited by the day's events, she sprinted forward, passing Raimundo. "Race ya!" she screamed as she rounded the corner.

"Uh...Krys?" a voice called after her. Krys skidded to a halt and turned to see the three guys running in the other direction. "It's this way!" Raimundo called as he started in the other direction.

"I knew that!" Krys kicked it into high gear as she sped up, trying to catch the three boys.

* * *

End of Chapter One! I know it's long. Sue me. Originally, it was too short. So i merged part of chapter two in with it. I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry this took so long to post! This chapter was actually not one of my faves, so sorry if I skimmed over some stuff. Special thanks to everyone for reviewing! You guys keep me going! So, without further delay...Krys's Story...Chapter Two.

* * *

Krys was out of breath by the time the four of them had made it to the main building. She had been able to pass Clay easily, Omi was a bit harder but was eventually beaten, and she was only a few feet behind Rai. She was one speedy kid. The four stumbled inside, Rai choking out, "Need...oxygen..." Kyrs was behind him, panting. She heard a laugh and looked around Rai to see who it was.

It was another girl, with long black hair tied into two ponytails with sparkling blue eyes. "Geez, Rai," she mocked playfully. "You almost lost a race to a girl." She turned to Krys and smiled. "Hi," she greeted. "I'm Kimiko."

"I'm Krys," Krys replied. "It's so good that there's gonna be another girl here!"

Kimiko laughed again. "I know what you mean. But the temple's really cool. Come on. I'll show you around!"

~ * ~ * ~

It had been a few days since Krys and Joe had arrived at the temple. Their parents had left, telling them that they would be back in about a week. A whole week to spend with their new friends. Kyrs and Joe were surprised to hear about special powers, and even more so when they saw them first hand. But they were cool, none the less.

At the moment, they were all riding on Dojo's back, looking for a Shen Gong Wu. "So," Krys called from here place at the front behind Joe. Everyone had suggested that they both needed to sit at the front so if they slipped backwards, someone could catch them. "What Shen Gong Wu is it?"

Kimiko pulled out the ancient scroll and opened it. "The Third Arm Sash," she replied. "It acts like a third arm for any use."

After a while of flying, Dojo landed in a clearing in a forest. Kyrs slid off of his back and paused momentarily to sweep her bangs out of her face. they weren't quite long enough to stay out of her face completely. She turned and saw Omi looking at her strangely. "Hey, Omi," she greeted. "Something wrong?"

"Hm?" Omi snapped out of his trance. "Oh, I am most sorry," he apologized. "You just reminded me of someone..." he trailed off.

"Really?" Krys asked. "Who?" But Omi never got a chance to answer, because they were suddenly surrounded by huge cats. Lions, tigers, panthers, you name it. The four monks assumed fighting stances, while Krys, Joe, and Dojo hid behind them. _Where did these cats come from?_Krys thought when she heard a chuckle.

"Ah, the Xiaolin Monks. What a surprise." Krys's blood ran knew that voice. It was the same one from her dream. She peeked over Rai's shoulder and stiffed a gasp. It was the exact same person she had seen. She was even more shocked when he glanced over her and spoke. "Who's your little friend? A new student?" Krys gave an tiny squeak of surprise and hid behind the monks. He chuckled.

"Chase Young!" Omi stated, taking a brave step forward. "You are not to harm them!" Chase only smirked. He too took a step forward, and as he did so, his jungle cats did also. Dojo gave a cry of fear and slithered under Clay's hat.

"Harm them? Why whould you think that I'd harm them?" he questioned as he glanced over Krys and Joe. "Why would I hurt any relatives of mine?"

Krys's eyes widened. Joe gasped. The monks didn't do anything but narrow their eyes. "What do you mean, 'relatives'?" Rai asked, stepping forward to stand next to Omi. Kimiko and Clay moved forward also to guard Krys and Joe.

"I recognize their scent. They are of blood relation to me." Chase grinned. "Or do you refuse to believe me?" The monks did nothing. Until Omi turned to face Krys.

"I can see it," he stated bluntly. The others gasped.

"Partner, what are you talkin' about?" Clay asked. "I can see her as well as you can, and I don't see a thing relatin' her to Chase."

Omi bowed his head. "Well, I do." He turned back to face Chase. "We shall return to the temple. We shall discuss things there."

Chase nodded. "As you wish, young one." He snapped his fingers, and the jungle cats retreated into the shadows. Before Chase disappeared, he cast Krys one final glance. Krys's heart was pounding. She was related to him? To Chase Young?

~*~*~

Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko, and Joe all gasped. Krys's eyes widened. Omi had asked her to let her bangs fall back in front of her face. She was currently looking in one of Kimiko's mirrors, and she couldn't believe it. She looked like Chase Young. With the piece of hair in front of her eyes like that, it was almost a splitting image. "I don't believe it..." she trailed off weakly. "We're related to Chase Young."

~*~*~

Krys and Joe were standing in the court yard with their bags. Master Fung and Chase Young had talked it over (with was apparently a very big deal, according to Omi) and Master Fung had said that Krys and Joe should stay with Chase. "He is a relative of them," he has said as Krys and Joe packed their bags. "They shall stay with him until their parents return." The four monks had argued that it was too dangerous, but Master Fung wasn't swaying from his decision. The night before, Kimiko had given Krys something to hold on to.

"They're called the Changing Chopsticks," she explained. "If Chase does anything bad to you two, you can defend yourselves. Just make sure he doesn't know you have them." It had been a nice gesture, and they were currently hidden down the back of her jacket.

Finally, the time had come. Chase appeared in a flash of magic, looking for them. Krys and Joe had said their good bye's to the monks and headed over to Chase. Before they departed, Krys shot a wink and the monks and lowered the back of her jacket just enough for them to see that she had the chopsticks, but not enough for Chase to notice. With a crack and a zap of magic, they were suddenly standing outside of a huge mountain with a doorway carved into it. Chase moved forward, Kyrs and Joe following. They stepped into a huge citadel, with elaborate structures and fountains. Kyrs and Joe looked around, stunned at the beauty. Chace merely grinned. "Welcome home."

* * *

To those of you wondering, I didn't have them fight over the Third Arm Sash. I just needed a reason for them to meet Chase. I plan to update this story weekly, probably on Fridays. Thanks to everyone who had read. Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Sigh...yet again, I have failed to meet my deadlines set for this story. I apologize to all who are reading this story. When I originally thought this idea out in my head (waaaay before I joined FFN) I didn't think much about how Kyrs meets Chase. With a story, you have to give all of the details, even the little ones, for it to make sense. So, I've had to go through all of my ideas with Krys and filter through the ones that make the most sense and that I can relate to easier. As you can see, it has taken me a while to do this for two measly chapters, one of which wasn't very good. So, bottom line, I had to make a hard decision about the story. And I've finally come up with a solution.

I'll have to finish the whole story before posting any more chapters.

Now, realize, I don't make this decision lightly. I've thought about everyone who's reviewed (thanks so much to those who did!) and how long it will probably take me to finish this whole story. Basically, we're looking at 2010 before I can say I've told Krys's story well enough. This includes going through ideas, filtering through details that might be important, rough drafting and editing, and reposting it back here when I'm done with all of the chapters. I don't know how many chapters there are going to be, but I wanted at least five.

There's also the detail of reader popularity. If only a few people are going to be reading this story, I'm not sure if I want to spend all of my time working on it. So, I'll have a pool on my profile. I would like people to vote on what they'd like to happen to the story. If I should continue, if you hate my work, or if you just really don't care. I'd love to write more for Kyrs, but if you don't want to read it, I won't write it.

Well, I guess that's it. Sorry to everyone who clicked on this thinking, "Oh! She updated! Yay!" Hopefully I won't have to post any more of these. Well, for now, I bid you all a fond fair well.

_Au revoir  
~Zephyr_


End file.
